De tes rêves à mes rêves
by Sami-Saka
Summary: Inspiré de la chanson "De Tes Rêves à mes rêves" de Lynda Lemay. Lorsqu'ils se séparent, Sasha ne sait plus quoi faire. Comment Leigh régira-t-il ? OS


**Note de l'auteur** : Voila mon second OS sur Amour Sucré.

Vous pouvez retrouver l'original au lien suivant (en enlevant les espaces) : www. amoursucre forum /t46365,1-recueil-d-os-bl-autre-les-courbes-noires -de-l-inspiration. htm

**Disclaimer** : Amour Sucré est la propriété exclusive de ChiNoMiko et de Beemoov, excepté Sasha qui m'appartient de droits.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Aucun des deux n'aurait vraiment pu expliquer comment tout ça avait commencé. Mais le cri qu'avait laissé échapper la jeune fille aux cheveux rouge avait résonné avec force contre les murs de l'appartement. Leigh s'était demandé pourquoi les choses avait tournées de cette manière. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient bien pu rater dans leur parcours ?

Ils étaient tous les deux très différents. Sasha était énergique, joyeuse. Lui était calme et silencieux, mystérieux. Pourtant, ils avaient les mêmes centres d'intérêts. Ils étaient tous les deux fascinés par l'époque victorienne entre-autre. Mais si Leigh en faisait son style vestimentaire, il n'en était pas de même pour la jeune demoiselle qui s'habillait, elle, de manière décontractée, parfois même, disons-le, n'importe comment. D'ailleurs, la tenue qu'elle portait lors de cette scène était composée d'une très longue jupe noire rehaussée de poids rouges çà-et-là ainsi que d'un débardeur blanc bien trop large pour son torse fin. Ses escarpins noirs aux semelles cordées lui permettaient d'arriver au niveau de la taille au niveau des pommettes de son petit ami.

Mais si d'apparence le couple semble paisible, serein et uni, il en est parfois tout autre lorsqu'ils ne sont que tous les deux. La jeune fille était des plus jalouse. S'en était presque, de temps en temps, maladif. Et le brun, indéniablement, avait énormément de succès auprès des jeunes demoiselles. Il était beau, personne ne pouvait affirmer le contraire. Et le jeune homme secret qu'il était attirait énormément les filles qui devenaient souvent envahissantes.

De plus en plus, Leigh recevait des lettres, déclarations ou autres de différentes jeunes femmes. Et Sasha avait du mal à comprendre. Leigh ne semblait rien faire pour les encourager, du moins elle n'avait rien vu de tel. Mais il ne faisait rien non plus pour les décourager. Et c'était dur pour elle, elle ne pouvait pas s'y faire. Alors, elle finit par craquer. Réellement. Elle lui avait crié ce qu'elle ressentait. Sa douleur. Et les nerfs avaient pris le dessus. Les larmes avaient commencé doucement, mais surement, à tracer leur chemin sur les joues pâles.

Leigh n'avait d'abord pas su comment réagir. Il n'était pas habituel pour lui de se retrouver dans de telle situation. La seule autre personne de laquelle il était proche était son petit frère, Lysandre. Et celui-ci ne pleurait, pour ainsi dire, jamais.

Et alors qu'elle sentait que ses nerfs allaient lâcher, et avec une boule de colère dans le fond de la gorge, impossible à ravaler, même en y mettant toute sa volonté, elle hurla au charmant jeune homme qu'il pouvait bien aller les voir si ça lui plaisait, et qu'après tout peu lui importait. Et sans se retourner, elle quitta la pièce, claquant la porte derrière elle avant de retourner chez ses parents.

Les jours qui avaient suivis lui avaient semblé fades, sans importance. Elle s'en était beaucoup voulue pour tout ce qu'elle avait dit à l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais ne pouvait définitivement pas se résoudre à aller le voir et à s'excuser. Elle voulait qu'il comprenne que son comportement lui avait fait du mal et qu'elle ne pouvait plus le laisser passer. Les appels et les messages qu'avait pu lui envoyer Leigh étaient donc restés sans réponses. Et après quelques longs jours sans joie, alors que la pause de midi avait sonné la fin d'un ennuyant cours d'histoire, Lysandre l'avait rejoint sur le banc de la cour. L'annonce qu'il lui avait faite à ce moment l'avait laissée sans voix. Elle avait senti son corps faire un bon étrange avant de s'immobiliser douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

Leigh et lui allait partir vivre dans une autre ville. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'une telle chose puisse arriver. Tout du moins pas dans l'immédiat, alors que le jeune homme ne lui avait jamais parlé d'une telle éventualité. Pour dire les choses comme elle le pensait, elle était "sur le cul". Et si Lysandre ne lui en avait pas parlé, elle n'aurait pas cru la chose possible.

Avec curiosité, mais aussi une pointe de détresse, elle demanda quelques informations supplémentaires au jeune homme au foulard vert. Elle réussit à lui soutirer quelques informations minimes telles que le nom du lycée dans lequel il sera transféré, ou le fait que Leigh partait là-bas pour y ouvrir une boutique de vêtement sur mesure. Oh, elle pensait bien que si son (ex) petit-ami partait c'était pour réaliser son rêve. Mais elle n'aurait pas pensé que les choses se feraient si tôt. Il était encore si jeune et déjà il entrait dans un monde trop adulte pour Sasha qui se voyait encore trop jeune pour ce genre d'aventure.

Les jours avaient passé depuis la nouvelle que lui avait transmise son camarade de classe et ami. La jeune fille aux cheveux rouge ne savait plus vraiment où elle en était, elle n'en menait plus très large. Elle avait bien pris conscience que c'était son caractère qui était à l'origine de la tension, de la séparation de son couple. Leigh ni était pour rien. Mais que faire lorsque l'on ne sait plus quoi faire de sa jalousie ? Les filles du village n'était pas spécialement jolies, ni nombreuses à vrai dire. Mais le jeune homme avait cette capacité de les rendre belles de par l'intention qu'il leur portait. Et ça ne lui plaisait absolument pas.

Elle était trop fougueuse et lui trop calme. Ils étaient à la fois complémentaire et trop différents.

Elle était restée sans rien faire, se contentant d'aller en cours quand il le fallait, restant le reste du temps enfermée dans sa chambre. Si la petite fille capricieuse était absente, elle se comportait tout de même comme une enfant. Nombreuses étaient les personnes qui l'aurait secouée en lui affirmant que son monde ne tournait pas autour de Leigh, qu'elle en soit folle ou non, que son monde ne tourne autour de lui ou non.

Prise de cette conscience, ouvrant enfin les yeux sur la réalité, elle reprit pied au monde autour d'elle et releva la tête. Même s'il n'était plus loin il lui fallait faire sa vie. Elle ne voulait pas ressembler à ces jeunes qui, par peine de cœur, laissaient leur vie de côté pour ne plus faire que tourner en rond et se réfugier dans d'étranges substances. Elle commencerait par voir ses amis plus qu'elle ne les avait jamais vue.

Il lui faudrait du temps, elle le savait, tout ne se fait pas en quelques instants. Et justement, il passa. Une année entière défila. Et alors qu'elle allait passer en terminale, elle prit la décision de partir vivre en ville. Certes, être seule ne serait pas facile tous les jours, mais elle voulait rejoindre le lycée Sweet Amoris qui avait la réputation d'être un très bon lycée et où elle pourrait passer son bac avec, peut-être, plus de facilités.

La rentrée se passa remarquablement bien et elle s'intégra rapidement. Elle se lia d'amitié avec plusieurs de ses camarades avec qui elle passa de plus en plus de temps tout en se concentrant sur les cours. Elle eut la surprise de retrouver son ami Lysandre qui se trouvait être dans la même classe qu'elle.

Elle redouta alors de croiser Leigh, qui, comme son frère vivait avec lui, ne devait pas travailler bien loin. Elle avait l'espoir de ne pas le voir tout en l'espérant au fond d'elle. Sasha n'avait pas pu l'oublier, même en essayant de toutes ses forces.

Un jour, son amie Rosalya, sa voisine de classe, lui annonça que son petit ami devait venir la chercher à la sortie du lycée une fois que les cours seraient terminés. Comme elles sortaient du cours de sport et devaient toutes deux ranger le matériel avant de pouvoir partir, c'est ensemble qu'elles quittèrent la salle et traversèrent la cours. En passant le portail, la jeune fille aux cheveux rouge s'immobilisa, incapable pendant quelques instants de faire le moindre geste. Face à elle se trouvait le jeune homme qu'elle n'aurait pas cru trouver ici. Et alors que son amie se jetait à son cou pour l'embrasser, elle s'empressa de partir, prenant la direction de son studio.

Ce fut difficile pour elle. Non seulement son cœur se serrait de le revoir, mais au même instant elle apprenait qu'il avait une nouvelle petite amie. Elle fut incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit le soir même, une boule au fond de la gorge. Elle ne put pas non plus fermer l'œil de la nuit, ne cessant de se retourner dans son lit.

Le lendemain, elle resta silencieuse et à l'écart de tous, ne prononçant pas un mot, si ce n'est « bonjour », « au revoir » et « merci ». Son ami victorien tenta bien une approche pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas, mais lorsqu'elle le vit arriver, elle partit dans la direction opposée.

Le lendemain, pourtant, Rosalya passa outre mesure, et lui proposa d'aller faire les magasins toutes les deux. Sasha n'osa pas la rembarrer et accepta son invitation. Seulement, si elle avait su qu'elles atterriraient dans la boutique de son ex petit-ami, elle se serait abstenue de lui répondre favorablement.

Lorsque Leigh l'aperçu, il resta d'abord quelques secondes sans bouger, avant de lui faire un signe de tête, avant de réceptionner dans ses bras sa petite amie qui s'était jetée sur lui.

Pourtant, les choses prirent un tournant auquel elle n'aurait pas pensé. La jeune fille aux longs cheveux blancs était devenue son amie, et elle était très attachée à elle. Et certes, elle ressentait beaucoup d'amour pour Leigh, avec qui elle avait passé beaucoup de temps. Mais tout ce qui s'était passé était de sa faute, et le jeune homme n'aspirait certainement qu'à être heureux. Et il avait tout à fait le droit à ce bonheur, elle n'avait pas le droit de se mettre en travers de leur chemin. Elle devait assumer ses erreurs et les laisser construire leur avenir.

Elle sentit son cœur s'alléger sans réellement savoir pourquoi et se prit à sourire devant le couple. Elle était indéniablement amoureuse de ce jeune homme, mais il n'était plus pour elle, alors elle céderait la place à cette jeune fille débordante d'énergie.

Et alors qu'enfin elle laissait partir son passée, les premiers mots que prononça Leigh depuis plus d'un an lui parvinrent :

- Tu sais, elle te ressemble un peu, et je l'ai choisit.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
